


Welcome to Youtube

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie's Klainemas Miracle (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016) [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016, M/M, Youtuber AU, this was my brother's idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: Blaine Anderson @blandersonNo offense but filming a youtube video is the hardest thing anyone could ever do ever #stress #ImissVine #howdoyouYoutube





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com): Day 22 - Video

Blaine was nervous.

It wasn’t easy changing mediums, but with vine going under, it’s not like he had much choice. He was an actor and a goofball, so six-second shenanigans were right where he live. And he was good at it! He had a couple hundred thousand followers – enough to get him invited to vidcon this past year. He hoped he wouldn’t let his audience down by switching to Youtube.

Hence the nervousness. He’s been sitting and staring at his camera (a real camera, not just his phone) for a solid ten minutes now, not sure how to begin.

He had a script. He had something he actually wanted to make a video about but he just...

Frustrated, he sent out a tweet.

 

> **Blaine Anderson** @blanderson
> 
> No offense but filming a youtube video is the hardest thing anyone could ever do ever #stress #ImissVine #howdoyouYoutube

 

He locked his phone, putting it down. It would be buzzing for at least the next five minutes with his followers tweeting support, he was sure. They were sweet.

He would inevitably fail them.

He took a deep breath and pressed record.

“Hi, friends!” He started, before interrupting himself. “Wait, shit, isn’t that a Tyler Oakley thing? Um, Hey Guys! No, fuck, that’s sexist, shit.” He groaned, scrubbing his hands down his face. “What if I just started on Adele’s ‘Hello’? Is that cheesy? Is it copyright infringement?” He looked right into the camera. “How the fuck do you intro?!”

His phone pinged. He didn’t bother to stop recording before checking it.

He would later be glad he didn’t because now he had his reaction on camera.

He screamed.

“Oh my God, oh my God…” he muttered to himself, going red and covering his grin with his hand. He looked back at the camera, figuring he might as well narrate what had just happened.

“So, uh,” He let out a hysterical giggle. “So Kurt Hummel just tweeted at me.”

The camera blinked impassively back at him. Blaine explained.

“Now, obviously, everyone on youtube knows who Kurt Hummel is. One of the original vloggers, has an ep out of songs written by  _ the _ Mercedes Jones, the love of my  _ fucking _ life.” Blaine sighed dreamily, dropping his chin in his hands and staring dreamily, playing it up for the camera. “He’s just so beautiful and perfect and funny and–” he shook himself, dramatically, sitting back up to look in the camera, excited grin breaking his face in half. “Anyway, he just tweeted at me.” Blaine did a little squeal and bounced in his seat.

He took a deep breath, “Okay okay okay.” In. Out. Speak. “So I was sitting down to film this video – my  _ first _ youtube video, because RIP Vine –” Blaine decided he would probably edit in a half second of sad music with a vine tombstone at this part. “And I tweeted this,  _ bing! _ ” he said the bing and spread his hands, an indicator to his future self editing this to superimpose a screenshot of the tweet there.

He was just copying things he’d seen other vloggers do in the years of youtube being a thing. He’d have time to find his own style later but right now he was trying not to die at Kurt Hummel tweeting him and also trying not to die thinking about all of the editing he was going to have to do. Editing on Vine was  _ so much easier _ .

“Then I started filming. I don’t have an intro yet, so that’s what that was.” Blaine wasn’t sure if he wanted to open on his failed intros and just have it go into Kurt tweeting him or open on his reaction to the tweet. He’d decide later. “And Kurt tweeted me,” Blaine giggled. “He tweeted me ‘I believe in you, rockstar, I know you’ll be a dream!’ with like eight winky and star emojis.” Blaine shrieked again.

He ran his hands through his hair, still attempting to pull himself together. He was going to be so embarrassed by himself later but now was not the time. 

“I don’t know what’s more amazing.” Blaine postulated, to the camera. “The fact that Kurt took time out to tweet at me or that he knew enough about me to reference some of my  _ first vines. _

“Oh, shit, some people might not even  _ know _ about that. Future Blaine, edit this in earlier.”

(Future Blaine decided not to edit this in earlier.)

He tried to make himself look calm and not like he was just rolling around on the couch in glee. “I’m Blaine Anderson, also known as blanderson on Vine, Twitter, and Instagram, and I make vines. Or I  _ made _ vines.” RIP vine thing, again. “Most of them are stupid comedy skits with my friends or my dorky brother who’s the FreeCreditRatingToday.com/savings guy.” He’ll honor Cooper’s shout out and have his clip here, why not. “But I started out making vines of and with my a capella choir at my high school: Dalton Academy. The Warblers!” Shot of the Warblers. “And in my first vine, I introduced the guys saying ‘The Warblers are like rockstars.’”

Blaine imagined a zoom in shot on Kurt’s tweet, specifically calling him ‘Rockstar’, filling the screen with Spongebob’s “Hmm?  _ Hmm?  _ **_HMM?!_ ** ” overtop.

“And in my second vine, it was a clip of us singing Katy Perry’s  _ Teenage Dream _ .

The same zoom trick zooming in on ‘Dream’ this time. Stops at two ‘Hmm’s.

“So yeah. Kurt Hummel knows who I am. What a way to start my youtube career.”

And with that, Blaine transitions into his script for the rest of the video.

It’s just an introduction of him and his channel and what his objective was in Youtube but after the tweet from Kurt, he felt loose and free enough to get through the whole thing. It was even kind of fun.

  
  


Blaine edited the video, making the necessary changes and keeping in all of his embarrassing bits, even the failed intro at the beginning. He posted it, releasing a big breath of relief, and continued about his day.

It wasn’t four hours later that Blaine’s single video had  _ skyrocketed _ in views, and his twitter and youtube exploded with followers and subscribers. Blaine frantically scrolled back, trying to see what the catalyst was, and there, Kurt Hummel had tweeted the video.

 

> **Kurt Hummel** @Hummelverse
> 
> Someone please save this boy. He is too sweet and adorable and he’s making me blush. @blanderson https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ
> 
>  

Kurt had also followed him.

 

> **Blaine Anderson @** blanderson
> 
> @hummelverse !!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Blaine sat in shock. His phone pinged. He had a DM.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/154838818910/welcome-to-youtube)


End file.
